Primal Prophecy
by ArcticDragonSlayer
Summary: Fairy Tail mixed with a bit of Final Fantasy XIV. Lucy gains new powers and new friends under the guidance of an ancient Demon God, all in order to fulfill an even older Prophecy, one that says she has to fight or let the world burn. Powerful Lucy. Powerful Natsu. Lemons. Pairings to be decided
1. Chapter 1

The Heartfillia mansion. One of the largest buildings in all of Fiore, situated in the largest grounds in all of Fiore…it even includes mountains and a whole village for crying out loud. However, despite all this space, young Lucy Heartfillia could be found in the same room she had inhabited for the last 2 weeks, her mother's office. It was 2 weeks to the day since her mother died and since that day she had barely left the room more than a couple of minutes, which angered her father greatly. In fact, despite being only 6 years old, she had been on the receiving end of a quite a number of physical and verbal abuses, stretching back years. Which is where we find her now, stood in her Mother's office having a huge screaming argument with her now beyond furious Father. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her young lungs, "I will NOT be married off to some…disgusting pervert! Especially not when he's PAYING you to get me just so you can have a bit more money to count!"

Jude Heartfillia's face morphed into one of pure rage, an emotion he was particularly familiar with, "you insolent little…." He backhand slapped her sending her sprawling onto the floor "…..insect! You DARE talk back to ME!?" Out of rage he kicked her whole she was still on the floor, "it's high time you learnt a truth your Mother never told you. You are just a girl, you are nothing. You exist to no other reason than to look pretty, be sold to a husband, be used for and at HIS pleasure be it as a slave, a whore or target practice and, most importantly, to birth SONS!" He slowly walked away shaking his head and sighing in disgust.

Lucy knew she should be downright terrified but the truth was each word he said, each blow she took, hell each breath she watched her father take added more and more fire to her already burning fury. As she slowly breathed to get the pain under control, she couldn't help but long for revenge, to knock that bastard down to the ground and make him stay there and ooooh was it a sweet thought. " _A sweet thought indeed_ " said a voice inside Lucy's head, at first she thought she was finally going mad until she looked around that is and noticed everything seemed to have slowed to a stop. Almost like time itself was taking a break.

"W-W-Who a-are y-you?" she stuttered silently, speaking only within her own mind, "W-where and what are y-you?"

Lucy could almost feel the unknown voice smirking. " _My name you shall know when the time is right_ " the voice answered, " _in truth I am a Demon and a God both. Years ago I began to teach your mother how to summon Demons as she did Celestial Spirits…..alas her connection to the Celestial Spirit world was simply too great. But you child…the power within you calls to me! Your anger! Your thirst for vengeance, for blood…for battle! It sings to me like a chorus! Call upon me child! Let me save you from this trash, let me teach you my power, let me take you from this place and raise you to be an almighty summoner to rival the legends of history!_ "

Lucy couldn't believe what was happening, this…..demon was offering her an escape, power…..hell a far better life than she had ever had. She'd heard stories of Demons taking souls in return for promises of power and glory and if that's what it takes to finally free herself of this life…so be it, just so long as she got her vengeance. "Teach me" she whispered, sensing the incredible magic coming from the voice and allowing her blazing fury to fuel it. "But….how? What should I do?"

" _You already know what to do child_ " the voice answered, " _follow your instincts! Unleash my power against this scum and free yourself!_ "

Time began to turn once more and Lucy's instincts, which until now she had never listened to, began to scream at her. Finally listening to it she scrambled around her Mother's desk, which earned her Father's attention, and ripped open the bottom draw on the left hand side. Jude's face morphed to rage once more, "you worthless little bitch!" he shouted "this is how you repay my kindness? When you Mother died everything that was hers became MINE! And you dare to think stealing from me is wise!?"

From the draw Lucy pulled out a single cylindrical orange crystal, roughly 4 inches point to point, and held it in one hand. The moment she grasped it she could feel it trying to draw on her magic reserves, so she remembered back to her Mother's lessons and began to channel magic into it. Her Mother always told her she had the makings of a natural summoner as her natural magic reserves were almost stupidly large, especially for a girl her age. It was so large in fact she was able to accidentally summon a golden Zodiac spirit without a contract, which should be impossible. As her still furious Father began to approach she turned the crystal horizontal and grasped it with both hands. " _Yes!_ " called the voice in her head, " _speak the words of your soul, break the crystal seal and CALL OUT MY NAME!_ "

An almost feral grin spread across Lucy's young face as words formed in her mind, almost as if they had always slept within her soul. She began to apply pressure and as a satisfying crack appeared she began to speak.

 **Awaken from your slumber, O Demonic Lord of Blades! Harken to my plea and grant me Vengeance!**

She applied a touch more pressure and the crystal shattered so she screamed the name of her saviour "RAVANA!"

From the shattered crystal erupted millions of small, glowing orange, fly like insects that swarmed around the room in an anti-clockwise circle. After a few seconds they all began to condense into a glowing light just in front of Lucy. The light began to shape into what Lucy could make out as a 4 armed humanoid insect, however the light flashed brightly once more and out of it stepped a normal looking man. He was tall and physically fit and was wearing a black, armour plated jumper, black cargo pants, black combat boots and a black trench coat that reached down to his kneed. His obsidian black hair was perhaps an inch longer than a standard 'short back and sides' but what really caught Lucy's attention was his eyes. They were blood red and looked like they could pierce into her very soul and see the truth of her very being. " _Finally_ " Ravana spoke aloud for the first time, his voice sounded like a pair of the voices speaking at once; once fairly deep and once a little more high pitch. " _That crystal container may have been my idea_ _but it was rather cramped_ ," he turned to the still shocked, yet somehow still furious Jude, " _and then there's you. You treat this young woman like some kind of worthless possession, a measly trinket to be bartered and sold and for what? A few measly coins?...pathetic creature._ "

The shock on Jude's face quickly vanished in favour of pure, undiluted rage. "You…..you FREAK! You dare enter MY home, summoned or not, and pass judgment on ME!? Someone who is clearly your better!?" He picked up a lacrima lamp from the table next to him and brandished it as a crude club, "now….you'll pay for…."

Jude never had the chance to finish his sentence as, seemingly without moving, Ravana appeared on the other side of him, facing away with a blade held out before him. Now Lucy was no blade expert by any means but to her it looked like a cross between a Katana and a Scimitar or perhaps a Cutlass, it also appeared to be glowing white hot, a result of Ravana's magic she guessed. A thud drew her attention to her Father's right arm that had been severed just above the elbow and had just hit the floor, Jude of coarse screamed in pain but Lucy couldn't help but stare. Not in disgust or fear but in joy (and perhaps a little excitement) as her Father, the man who had abused her mentally and physically behind her Mother's back for years, was finally suffering for his sins. " _You think your station far higher than it is whelp_ " Ravana said coldly, " _would that I could just kill you and be done with it, but your life belongs not to me…..but to the child of prophecy, Lucy._ " He looked to Lucy _"Think carefully now young one, this is not a choice to be made rashly._ "

Lucy considered the situation carefully, she could vaguely hear her Father begging for his life and, despite not actually paying any attention to it, it was making her feel physically sick. "For all the pain you've caused me" she began silencing all his remaining pleas "I should make you suffer. But you're still my Father and deep down, very VERY deep down, I suppose I still love you…..So I will ease your suffering. Ravana, end him."

The Demon Lord smirked darkly and with a nigh effortless swing removed Jude's head from his shoulders. " _A most honourable choice child_ " he praised, " _You have many questions I have no doubt but now is not the time. Gather your belongings, we leave this place soon._ " Lucy nodded and ran to do just that, she also told the servants what happened and not even one of them was even a little sad, in fact they all wished her well and luck with Ravana and someone, or something, called Cerberus. An hour or so later and Lucy had packed all she could carry and the rest Ravana had stored magically. " _Impressive_ " the ancient Demon thought to himself silently " _most impressive, she has maintained my summoning for an hour and she shows no signs of difficulty whatsoever. I have no doubt she will become the greatest summoner to have ever existed…..she will have to be to defeat…..him._ " Saying goodbye to her old life AND her old name Lucy had Ravana use well placed flaming sword strikes to set the building alight, burning Lucy's painful past to the ground. Looking towards the future the two turned and walked away, never once looking back at the end of the Heartfillias.

 **Me: well that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Gajeel: Gihihihi bunny girl got some new skills, not bad**

 **Me: Gajeel?! The hell are you doing here...actually how did you get here?**

 **Gajeel: The door moron...you know the wood rectangle you walk through to get places**

 **Me: Careful metal head or you wont like what happens. Perhaps I should make you so weak even Romeo could beat you**

 **Natsu: Yeah! How'd you like that metal freak!**

 **Me: NATSU!? Your here too!?**

 **Natsu: yup, window was open and I smelt food...oh I emptied your fridge by the way**

 **Gajeel: oy! You better have left me some Pyro Freak!**

 **Natsu: You wanna go right now Iron Hedgehog?!**

 **Gajeel: Dam right I do! *starts brawling with Natsu***

 **Lucy: Yeeeeeah they could be a while...sorry about your place.**

 **Me:*sigh* yeah me too...well anyway see you all next chapter folks. ArcticDragonSlayer out**

 **Lucy: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sat in a seaside café, sipping a pleasant cup of tea and looking over a rather ancient looking map. The 4 years that had passed since they had dealt with her pathetic Father had been the best of her life. Ravana had been a better father figure than Jude ever had; he had trained her physically making her fitter, stronger and faster, he had trained her mind making her very intelligent and strategically quick AND he had trained her to wield the obsidian black katana that now sat on her hip. Finally he had not only begun teaching her of the power of **Demon Summoning** but had taught her of an ancient prophecy, her future according to him, that spoke of her part in preventing a planetary catastrophe. Switching from the map to a tome of ancient legends she picked up from the local library she began to recall Ravenna's lesson that day…

-Flashback: 4 months after leaving the mansion-

Lucy sat down on a log and rested her aching muscles. So far that morning Ravana had drilled her mercilessly on the martial arts he was teaching her, after of course putting her through a…..ridiculously gruelling wake up exorcise routine, which he assured her she would get used to. " _You've done well child_ " Ravenna praised " _none have learned my lessons so well in such a small space of time._ " He reached out his hand and showed the young girl something, it was a bronzy gold coloured, metallic ring that looked as if it would cover her ring finger from the first to the second knuckle/joint. To Lucy it looked as if it was part of a larger piece, an armoured glove or gauntlet perhaps, judging from the metal rings on the bottom that she assumed connected to something. " _Soon Lucy my dear_ " Ravenna continued, " _soon I will teach you how to use this."_

"A ring" Lucy inquired.

The Demon Lord nodded " _indeed, this ring is one of 5 that together form an ancient gauntlet created and used by the Demon Summoners of 'eld. Each piece contains a lower Demon that the wielder can summon and command…provided they have the strength of magic and will to control the summon and not be killed and/or consumed by it._ "

An excited look spread across Lucy's face "which Demon is in this piece?"

" _Cerberus_ " Ravana answered " _guard dog of the gates of Hell and an exemplary tracker besides. Learning to command him will be the first step on the path to you destined meeting._ "

"'Destined meeting'?" Lucy parroted in confusion, "what meeting?"

Ravana took a moment for consideration before nodding " _yes mayhaps you should know. You see child there exists a prophecy, one prophesised millennia ago by a civilisation long since passed into memory. And I quote Carno Tendar, 1_ _st_ _seer of the Allegan Empire: 'An elder God shall awaken and burn clean the Earth of life. This shall come to pass unless a mighty child born into love and abuse rises above her torment and unites the Eikon 6. With the 6 by her side shall she meet the elder in battle and decide the fate of the Earth.' That child Lucy is you._ "

The young would-be summoner considered what she had heard for a moment, but knew there was 2 things she needed to ask. "I have 2 questions, the first being what are 'Eikons'?"

Ravana chuckled " _that would be me and my siblings. We have lived for countless millennia and have had many titles in that time; Gods, Demons, Eikons, Primals and many more. The 'Eikon 6' refers to myself the Lord of Blades, Ramuh Lord of Levin, Leviathan Lady of the Whorl, Garuda Lady of the Vortex, Ifrit Lord of the Inferno and Titan Lord of Crags._ "

Lucy nodded and stored that information for later "and this 'Elder God'?"

Ravana's expression turned dark. " _That_ " he began " _refers to the Elder Primal Bahamut. A demonic monstrosity that takes the form of a massive Dragon and predates us 6 by…..unknown millennia. He was born, or created no one knows for certain, into the very first civilisation to walk this world, but for reasons even we do not know he began to rampage. All attempts at communication were met with his unholy breath, even the mighty Dragons of the era were utterly powerless against it, akin to babes fighting against trains. By the time the first civilisation was able to contain and seal Bahamut away he had scorched close to 3 quarters of the entire planet and, alas, the cost of sealing the monstrosity led them straight into extinction._ "

-Present Day-Flashback End-

Having managed to decipher a rough location of where to look Lucy paid her bill and left the café, though not before receiving yet another comment about how 'responsible' and 'mature' she was for her age. After roughly 40 minutes of walking down streets, sand and even rock Lucy arrived in a large cove in the side of a cliff. Small luminous minerals in the wall illuminated the cove in a soft yet fairly bright glow and there was a pool of crystal clear water in the center that was maybe 20-30 feet one side to another. "This looks like the place" she said to her self aloud.

" _Indeed_ " Ravana answered filling her mind with his voice once more, " _I can sense the seal is intact, though try as I might I cannot pin point it. That being said the pool is the only real possibility…wait…..I sense a different magic signature….._ "

Lucy nodded and watched carefully before an explosion caught her attention. "A boy?" she asked surprised at what she could see, a pink haired boy, that looked to be the same age as her, was fighting what appeared to be pirates. What really caught her attention was that the boy's hands were on fire AND the pirate's flesh had a nasty looking blue tinge to it and their eyes, from what she could make out at this distance, were cloudy…almost like they were already dead.

" _Not quite dead though that would probably be a far more desirable fate for them_ " Ravana answered her unspoken thought. " _In a time long since passed when we 6 were considered Gods, we each had a method of ensuring our followers eternal loyalty by…..corrupting their souls, in a sense, so that every fibre of their being served us and us alone. All to ensure our own wellbeing, our…..safety from the 'mighty' political powers at the time._ "

"So these….pirates I guess are your sister's thralls?" Lucy inquired.

" _Most likely an unconscious act of self-defence_ " agreed Ravana, " _this boy however intrigues me, there's something….._ "

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

The boy delivered a powerful flaming fist to one of the pirates that sent him flying back into 3 more. "HA! How do ya like that!" he exclaimed excitedly, "you guys ain't down yet are ya? Come on give me a good fight!"

Lucy couldn't help but sigh "well he's certainly sure of himself isn't he? He said 'Fire Dragon' right? Meaning he's one of the young Dragon Slayers my Mother brought through the eclipse gate…I wonder if he knows?"

" _Doubtful_ " Ravana answered " _they were all unconscious if I recall correctly. Although I do detect traces of a memory blocking spell….which makes little to no sense. Regardless you may wish to assist him before those reinforcements he's unwittingly summoned overwhelm him._ "

Sighing once again she began to walk forward as the boy finally noticed he was surrounded on all sides as more and more thralls heaved themselves onto dry land from the pool as well as a few deepish puddles, she doubted she'd need more than her katana for this battle but she knew better than to underestimate an opponent. As the boy delivered a 'Dragon's roar' spell to the 3 in front of him Lucy flashed forward and cut down 6 in one slash, all of whom were advancing from behind. "Hey thanks" said the boy "but I had this covered."

"So you claim" Lucy replied, easily dealing with 3 more who's sword skills were…..childish at best. After a few more minutes of dealing with Leviathan's thrall's pathetic sword skills and having cut down close to a dozen more, Lucy began to grow bored. "Oh enough" she decreed removing a thrall's head from his shoulders and jumping backwards, "time to end this…..charade I think."

 **Tear open the Void, Guard of the gates of Hell: Cerberus!**

She made a slashing motion with her partial gauntlet covered hand and space itself seemed to tear open. Out of the tear stepped a 3 headed obsidian black dog / wolf, it was roughly the size of a Land rover and had glowing crimson eyes. Lucy smiled darkly "Sic 'em boys" earning a feral grin from the canine heads, the dog then magically split into 3 separate dogs and began to mercilessly rip into the remaining thralls. Not 5 minutes later and the mutilated bodies of 24 Pirate Thralls lay at the feet of Lucy and the newly re-merged Cerberus. "Good boys" Lucy praised scratching all 3 heads much to the demon's delight, "now go get some rest but be ready, I don't know if I'll need you for the Leviathan summoning." Cerberus knelt before it's Master before vanishing into shadowy black mist.

"WOW!" the pink haired boy exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping on the spot, "that was AWSOME! Kinda gruesome but still awesome! I'm Natsu by the way, Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer extraordinaire of the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Lucy, Lucy Daemonium and I'm not part of a guild. So what brings you here?" the young summoner inquired.

Natsu merely shrugged before answering in a bored tone "just a job request, these guys were attacking anyone who got close to the cave."

"I see" Lucy nodded "then I suppose I should deal with their source since that's what I came to do anyway, lest more spawn in the meantime."

Once again Natsu's excitement spiked "can I help?"

Lucy chuckled "I'm afraid not. You see the source is an ancient and stupidly powerful Demon that I have to use my magic to awaken and contract. Now please be silent so I can concentrate." She cleared her mind of all distractions and reached out with her magic, grasping at the seal she could faintly sense within the pool's crystal depths. Feeling the connection establish she allowed her magic to flow into it, making her whole body glow purplish black, before chanting the incantation Ravana had taught her.

 **Awaken from your slumber, oh God of 'eld sleeping in the Void. Heed my call, pass through the great barrier and appear before me: Lady of the Whorl, Leviathan!**

The pool glowed a bright ocean blue before a giant sea serpent erupted out of it, it was so big it had to coil around the room just to fit inside. " _Whom awakens me?_ " asked Leviathan's demonically female voice.

"I do!" replied Lucy confidently "that I might fulfil the prophecy and bring an end to the threat of old!"

The great serpent chuckled, " _ah so you are the one I felt awaken all those 4 years ago, your power is certainly impressive for one so young…..yet you have given me no reason to contract with you, what….persuasion have you to stop me from just killing you child?_ " Lucy sighed before drawing her Katana, she had had a feeling that it wouldn't be as simple as just asking.

 **Tear open the Void, Lord of Blades: Ravana!**

A huge swarm of orange bugs swarmed out of Lucy and collected into together to form into Ravana's Primal form; a towering, 3 story house sized, 4 armed insect with a strong and heavily armoured exoskeleton. Each hand held a katana that was practically begging for combat and bloodshed. " _How is this for proof dear sister?_ " Ravana inquired loudly while Lucy assumed an offensive stance ready to pounce if needed, " _at just 10 years of age she has the power to hold both of us in this plain AND engage in combat! She is the one we have waited for for thousands of years! I know you can sense it! Do not allow pointless pride to blind you to the truth!_ "

The great serpent was silent for a moment before nodding " _this…..I cannot deny. Very well summoner, grant me thy name and let us seal the contract._ "

Lucy nodded and sheathed her katana, "I, Lucy Daemonium, do hereby contract you Lady Leviathan! My soul awaits your mark." Leviathan glowed blue once more before changing into pure blue energy that flowed into Lucy at brake neck speed. "Fuck!" she swore when it was all over, "that was less than pleasant."

" _I bet_ " agreed Ravana transforming into his human form " _but something else must now be dealt with. Tell me boy, does the name 'Zeref' mean anything to you?_ "

The awed Natsu snapped back to reality, "Zeref?...Seams kinda familiar…but I don't know why."

" _Simple, because your memory and true power are being actively suppressed_ " the Eikon replied. " _I possess the ability to unseal them, but I should warn you it will by no means be pleasant and you shall never be the same again. The choice is yours of course._ " Natsu agreed without even so much as a moments hesitation so Lord Ravana struck him with a powerful, yet warm light that left the Dragon Slayer out for the count. " _Come young one, let's get you both back to the hotel room to rest. I suspect things will be interesting once he awakens…_ "

* * *

A few hours later Natsu awoke in Lucy's hotel room with a groan, "ugh my head" he griped.

"Welcome back to the world of the living" quipped the tired Demon summoner as she rested in the chair next to the bed, "how are you feeling?"

Natsu levelled an 'are-you-serious' look at Lucy "like a train ran over my dammed head, still it worked."

Ravana stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room, " _so you once more recall all? Good. Tell me, are you in fact….._ "

"E.N.D?" Natsu interrupted "yes."

A confused look graced Lucy's face, "E.N.D…why does that sound so familiar?"

Natsu couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, "allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, resurrected younger brother to the 'Black Mage' Zeref Dragneel and his greatest Demon creation." He spent the next few minutes recounting the story of the Dragon Civil War, his death and his re-birth as his brother's most powerful creation. "My purpose" he continued "is to grant my dear Brother peace from the curse that plagues him…by finally killing him. Not that I am strong enough to do so yet, it will take a great deal of training to properly re-awaken, strengthen and control my demonic powers."

Lucy nodded "so what's you plan now you've recalled everything?"

The newly re-awakened Demon pondered to himself for a few minutes. "I'll remain with Fairy Tail, despite a good many of them being little more than drunken losers, it is still a good place to grow stronger for now. What about you? You could always come with me? Our 'Wizard Saint' master would be able to help you get stronger. Unless…you're afraid of me, now you know who I really am."

In an instant Lucy was next to Natsu delivering an almighty smack to the back of his head that could be heard for miles around. "MORON!" she shouted, "I summon demons, I'm being taught by demons HELL I might as well be one! Why the hell would I be afraid of you?!"

"Right, sorry" muttered Natsu apologetically, "still new to the whole 'being a demon' thing."

Lucy giggled "it's fine, oh and no I won't be joining you. I have a lot of research, tracking, traveling and training to do and being part of a Guild would slow me down for now."

"A shame" Natsu replied, "now that my memories, powers and mind are restored I can see things more…clearly I suppose would be the right word. With a little shove in the right direction quite a few of my Guild mates could be moulded into real powerhouses….well for regular humans anyway. That way I'd gain decent allies in the final battle with my Brother and you'd gain them in your battle with Bahamut."

That statement surprised Ravana, which is something that didn't happen often after having lived for untold millennia, " _You know about that?_ "

Natsu nodded at the surprised Eikon, "yup. Zeref did a lot of research into the Eikon legends and the prophecy during the start of his demonic research, all of which he put into me upon my creation. Err…..Eikons is ok right? Or do you prefer Primals?"

" _Either is perfectly fine_ " replied the now chuckling Demon Lord.

During the conversation Lucy had been mulling over Natsu's words in her mind and had come up with an interesting and potentially fun plan. "Alright Natsu I'll make you a deal, your plan is to get stronger right?"

"Well yeah" confirmed the smirking demon, "I mean come on Luce there's no way I can save my brother like I am now."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the first nickname she'd gotten since she was a young girl, she decided then and there that she'd only allow people she deemed close enough to her, which wouldn't be many, to use it and Natsu would be the first. "In that case train hard pyro boy, in…let's say 7 years' time, once I turn 17, I shall come to you at Fairy Tail. At that time we shall 'spar', though we'll be dam near going all out by the end of it. If you win, or have grown strong enough in my opinion thus proving your point, I will join Fairy Tail then and there. We'll work together to achieve both of our purposes. If, however, you fail to put up a good fight and I win with ease, you must quit Fairy Tail and accompany me in my travels and training, thus leading to the same ends just with a different path. Do we have a Deal?"

Natsu grinned almost predatorily, "and I have your word you'd join willingly AND make a team with me and be partners?" Seeing Lucy nod with no hint of deception Natsu decreed "then dam right you have a deal! I'll be looking forward to that fight! But you better train hard too Luce cos otherwise it won't be much fun flattening you." The two sealed the deal with a handshake and, after a few hours of getting to know one another better, parted ways as iron clad friends and hopefully in a few years, if Natsu had anything to say about it, comrades. "I must get stronger" Natsu muttered to himself as he walked down the road, "…Makarov…he's nowhere near Zeref's level but he's exceptionally powerful for a human, I wonder if I could convince him to train me? Old man Gildarts too perhaps…..I'd have to trust them with my true identity but they seem trustworthy, I doubt they'd turn on me…here's hoping. I think I could convince them with a few porno magazines from somewhere." With that he walked off into the sunset with a massive smile on his face, looking forward to the next time he would meet his now greatest friend, possibly more if he was honest with himself, AND thinking how corny this whole dammed scene was with a smile and a laugh.

 **me: Chapter 2 all done and dusted :) Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Lucy: wow you made me a bit of a bad ass, I like it!**

 **me: thought you would lol**

 **Gajeel: I'm STILL not in it?!**

 **me: *sigh* you broke in again...I really gotta finish upgrading my security system...**

 **Lucy: finish upgrading it?**

 **me: yup, so far i've...**

 ***loud almost girlish scream as Natsu flies into the room and crumples to the ground in a black, smouldering heap***

 **me: ...electrified the fridge.**

 **Lucy/Gajeel: Scary...**

 **me: See ya next time folks...once Natsu's woken up a bit...maybe *watches Happy poke the still smoking Natsu with a pointy stick***


End file.
